The above referenced patent application discloses a fuel rail assembly in which internal electronic circuitry provides dynamic flow calibration. That circuitry is programmed during the process of making the fuel rail assembly, and thereafter it serves to operate the fuel injectors in the fuel rail assembly from electric power and signal inputs to the fuel rail assembly.
The present invention relates to the implementation of such circuitry in a fuel rail assembly.
Further details, advantages, and benefits will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings illustrating a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.